Kingdom Hearts: Tale of the Twilight Key
by Dastardus Author n' Publishing
Summary: Raziel Jermaine is the Twilight Keyblader, the balance of light and dark, and the multiverse's last hope. OCs accepted and encouraged. OC guide on Chapter 2.
1. Making Dreams Reality

**Making Dreams Reality**

I can't believe this is actually happening. What's worse, it's all my fault. And everyone knows it. Riku, Sora, Kairi. Tidus and Yuna. Everyone. Everyone that's left anyway. And that's not many.

Behind us is the Door. The Door to what, I don't know. All I do know is that behind that Door lies my destiny. As cliche as that sounds, it's true. Some force is pulling me towards this. A force that I can't fight. I wish I was the only one. But I've tied everyone else into this as well. Everyone who's died, died because of me. And that's a lot of people. I'm beginning to wonder if there's any chance at us making it out.

Riku is across the fire from me. Just staring. I may have hurt him more than anyone else. I've played the games, I know how he fell into Darkness. I know how he fought to escape it. And now, because of me, he belongs to the Darkness again. He emits an aura of it. It pushes everyone away. Even Sora and Kairi can't bear to be next to their friend. No one can get anywhere near him anymore. That's just one more reason for me to get through that door.

Beyond the grey light of the fire, the Etherals lurk. Watching us. Their eyes glowing. I've fought many things since this began. Heartless, Nobodies. But the Etherals are the worst. Everyone knows that, when a heart is taken by the Darkness, it becomes a Heartless. And the soul and body left over become it's Nobody. But what happens if the soul disappears, leaving the body and heart alone? It creates an Etheral. A body, with no sense of self, but that can feel the pain that comes with not knowing who you are. Lonely and impressionable, they are easily corrupted. Easy prey for Leek.

But I guess I should start at the beginning. At least, I think it's the beginning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Ryan. Ryan Jackson. My friends call me R-J. Yeah, so my name isn't that impressive, but deal. I doubt yours is either. I've always been a dreamer. My parents have always hated that. Sure, they pretend they understand, but they're really ashamed. I guess they think I should be a lawyer or something. But that's not what I want to do with my life.

What I want to do, I'm not really sure. I've be trying my hand at all kinds of stuff. Painting, acting, writing, you name it, I've tried it. And failed. Or, as I like to think, I've found a thousand ways that didn't work. Then again, neither of those gets you much money.

"Ryan!" I wince at my mother's voice. I close my eyes and lay my head down on my desk. Maybe, if I just pretend that nothing is happening, she'll shut up. I should know better by now. "Ryan!! Get down here!" I groan, shifting through the papers, lyrics, scripts, drawings and last weeks geometry homework. "RYAN!!!"

"What?" I call back, giving up. There's never any chance of winning. I don't even know why I try.

"Come down here. Your aunt Margaret and uncle Denny are here!" I groan again, louder. I hate my relatives. Aunt Margaret always wants a kiss, and uncle Denny is just embarrassing. It's like neither of them know how old I really am. Margaret treats me like I'm seven, and uncle Denny is constantly asking if I'm "gittin any?"

"I'll be down in just a minute." I yell. "Finishing up some extra credit for speech class." Of course, that's total bull, but it should butter her up and gain me some extra time. I spin my swivel chair around to my computer and open up the internet browser. It boots up and I head straight over to my email. That's one good thing about my life, there's plenty of money lieing around. Without being allowed to bring over friends or actually spend it though, it's not much use. I sigh and open up a few emails from Rach. I scroll down them and look at the pictures of us and the rest of my friends at theater camp. It's been a long time since I've so much as talked to any of them.

A new email pops up in my inbox. I glance at it. The address isn't familiar. Something called, Dream Enterprises. I open up the email and read aloud, "Our most esteemed customer, we are pleased to inform you that you have won our annual drawing. Enclosed in this email is a program to get you started. Once you have downloaded it, further instructions will be given. We hope that you enjoy your prize." I shake my head. I've never even heard of Dream Enterprises, let alone bought anything from them. Still, I've got nothing better to do. I open the file in the email.

"RYAN LUCIUS JACKSON THE THIRD, GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!" I groan again. It's practically become my new hobby. "NOW RYAN!!!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" I yell back. Then, to myself, I mutter, "Jesus Christ woman, gimme a break."

"What was that!?"

"Nothing! I'm coming now!" I swear, she must have my room bugged. Minimizing the download, I steel myself and head downstairs. It doesn't help. It's impossible to prepare for the dysfunctional duo. You'd think a pair of psychiatrists would be able to figure out that their morons, but they can't.

Three hours later, I finally trudge back up to my room. I'm tired, my taste buds just took the beating of their life (the cook was off tonight, and neither my mom or aunt can cook), and my cheeks are sore from Aunt Margaret's kisses, and Uncle Denny's pinches. I'm about ready to go to bed, when I remember the program. Quickly turning the screen back on on my computer, I bring up the file: Make Your Dreams Come True.

"Eh, it's worth a try, I guess." Opening it, I sit back and watch. Up comes the main menu. Start, Customize, Options, and Credits. At the bottom of the screen it reads; "Click on Customize to begin." I shrug and open up the customization menu.

First up, it shows a bar for uploading a picture. "Please upload a picture of yourself." I scroll through the pictures from camp and select one from the pre-show dance.

"Now choose edit your appearance to your liking." I shrug. I've always considered myself pretty good looking. But, then again, this isn't about what I really look like. I lengthen my crewcut hair and spike it back. The bangs I part and turn black in contradiction to the blond of the rest of my hair. I change my eyes from green to cloudy blue. After I've finished, I click on continue.

"Please design your equipment." I scroll through the clothes, finally picking out a grey hooded vest, tan cargo pants, sneakers, and a black shirt. Around my neck hang a peace sign pendant, half sun and half moon. Then I move on to my weapon. It brings up a long list of swords and guns. Some, I recognise as real, others from movies and games. I browse through, looking for something I would like. Then, remembering my sudden obsession with the Kingdom Hearts series, I bring up the Keyblade. It pops up on screen, beside it a long roll of attachments. I change the hand guards to like my necklace, half crescent moon, half sun. The shaft is grey, the head a wing with black feathers lined with gold. Under the name I put in Twilight Key.

"Next choose your abilities." I quickly crank up my agility and strength, lowering my defense to allow for fast, hard hits. I give myself a dual wield ability and it brings up another two Keyblade customization screens. One, I make all gold with a sun hand guard. The head is the head of an eagle. I name it the Golden Sun The second keylade is all black, the hand guards two bat wings. The head, a jagged, shapeless protrusion. I call it the Cleaver. Finally, I up my magic and perception.

"Finally, who are you?" I begin to type Ryan Jackson, but I stop after the first A. Why should I bring my real life into this? I think for a moment then type in Raziel Jermaine. As my job, I choose Keyblade Master.

"Click here to begin your journey." I hesitate for a moment, then click. Right after I do, the screen shuts off.

"Aw, come on!" I jump up and slap the moniter. "Useless piece of crap!" I slap it again, and the screen flashes white. "What the hell?" The glow grows brighter and brighter, blinding me. "What the HELL!" I scream as I feel a wind pull me towards the computer. The next thing I know, I'm falling, feeling the rush of the wind past my ears. Then I black out.

When I wake up I feel good. Not just good, great. I feel strong, stronger than I ever have. And I can hear things I've never thought a human could hear. Opening my eyes, the world springs into vivid color. My senses are amazing. I stand up and look around me. I'm in that place from the beginning of the Kingdom Hearts games. Below me is a stain glass picture of Sora and Roxas standing back to back. Sora is holding the Kindom Key, while Roxas has the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion. Around Sora are a group of Dusks, around Roxas, Shadows.

I look up as a staircase forms infront of me, leading up into the darkness. I look around and, seeing nowhere else to go, I head up the steps. The next platform is a depiction of Riku, wielding the Way to the Dawn, facing off against Xehanort's Heartless, holding the Soul Eater. I keep heading up the staircase to a platform showing Kairi and Namine. Axel stands over Kairi, dueling with Marluxia who stands above Namine. A spiral staircase stretches up from the middle of the picture. I begin to climb it.

The next picture takes my breath away. It's me, holding the two keyblades I just designed. The Twilight Key floats before me, transparent like a ghost. Behind me stands a second character, hooded and cloaked, surrounded by a silver aura. Thin, hungry looking warriors swarmed around him. I stopped and stared. I didn't recognize the man, nor the warriors around him. They all had silver hair and vivid light blue eyes. And it was the eyes that drew my gaze. They all looked... sad.

Looking around for another staircase, I wondered how I was supposed to get out of here. Seeing nothing, I just stood there, looking dumb. "How the hell do I get outta here?" I wondered aloud, trying to fill the silence. Then, I remembered that this sequence always ended with a big fight. "Oh no..." Suddenly, the entire platform shook. I rolled to the side as a giant black fist slammed into the ground. Springing up, I turned just as a grey tentacle slammed into my chest, flinging me through the air. I landed hard on my back and struggled to my feet. "You've gotta be kidding me."

In front of me stood Darkside and Twilight Thorn. Not just one, both. "Ah, this is SO not cool!" I screamed as I dodged under the giant Nobody's fist. I ran to the right and stopped just short of where Darkside's fist landed, burying itself in a pool of darkness. Shadows struggled out of the pool as Twilight Thorn summoned Creepers behind me. I ducked under a leaping Shadow and rolled onto my back as a Creeper jumped on it. Springing up, I got slammed by Darkside's fist. It threw me up into the air, and Twilight Thorn prepared to slam me down onto the floor. "Aw, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!!" Roxas might be able to survive that, but I had no doubt it would smash every bone in my body.

I was so scared, I couldn't even think as I fell. The next thing I knew, I was sliding down the back of Twilight Thorn's back like a skater. Streaks of Nothing were flying out of it's back on either side of me. I looked down, and in each of my hands was a Keyblade, the Cleaver in my right, the Golden Sun in my left. Looking up, I saw Darkside winding up to slam me again. I bent my legs and jumped, pulling my Keyblade out of Twilight Thorn's back. I twisted in the air and landed on Darkside's arm. Then, spinning the Keyblades from a backhand grip to a normal grip, I jumped again. As I passed over the Heartlesses head, I swung both Keyblades and smashed them onto Darkside's head. It fell forward onto its giant ally.

Landing behind them, I was quickly set upon by the Shadows and Creepers. Swinging my Keyblades, I beat them down, one by one. Behind me, the two real enemies struggeld to get up. I knew I might not have another chance like this. I backflipped over their writhing bodies. In mid-air, right over their heads, I brought my two blades together. A grey cloud enveloped them, and when it cleared, I held a single Keyblade. The Twilight Key. It looked just as I remembered it. As I descended I brought it over my head. A silvery aura surrounded it. Letting out a battle cry, I brought it down on my foes, cleaving them in two from head t foot. They both disappeared, Darkside in a swirl of smoke, Twilight Thorn in a silver flash. I alighted on the platform and looked around. When the two had been defeated, all their little cronies had dissapeared as well.

I brought the Twilight Key up to my face and admired it. Then, I made it disappear in a flash of silver stars. Below me, I felt the platform lurch as it started to tip, then fall. Running away from the descending side, I pumped my legs. I was running out of ground to run on. Nearing the edge, I jumped out into space. "Here goes nothing." I muttered as I reached the top of my arch. I thrust out my hand and concentrated on creating a portal. A Corridor of Darkness. Instead, a portal of silvery-grey appeared. It looked just like the aura that had surrounded the Twilight Key. I fell through it and rushed to a new world, away from this place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** I've been sitting on this for quite a while. OC's are accepted. The only guidelines are that they have to be from a certain world, and no more than two OCs for a world. I'll set up a Guide page next.


	2. OC Guide

**OC guide**

Okay, so here is the guide for your OCs.

**Name: **(Duh) Raziel Jermaine

**Age*: **(Again, duh) 16

**Discipline: **(Your OC's weapon and magic) Keyblade, Dual Keyblade, Master Form,

Uses Twilight Magic, a mixture of Darkness and Light. Allows him to open rifts in existence that can transport him, similar to Corridors of Darkness but don't cause any corruption to the heart. Can also use Corridors of Darkness.

**World: **(What world your OC is from. Please note, your OC will spend the majority of the fic here. Only 2 OCs per a world) None.

**Appearance:** (And again, duh) Spiked back blond hair, black bangs. A grey hooded open over a black shirt. Tan cargo pants. White shoes. A peace pendant made of half of a moon and half of a sun.

**Personality:** (I'm not even going to take the time to write duh here.) A sheltered, priveliged teenager. His parents dissaprove of his ambitions and want him to become a lawyer. Outgoing and easy to like, he can be a bit impulsive. Is slowly and steadily losing his sense of morals.

**Backstory:** (Tell your tale) Tired of the boredom of his life and his over controlling parents, Raziel has long dreamed of getting away from his life. A natural slacker, he's jumped around career ideas for most of his life, dabbling in art, writing, acting and music. One day, he got an email containg a file to "Make Your Dreams Come True". Using it turned him into the Twilight Keyblader, the barrier between Light and Dark. Now, he keeps the two realms from colliding and destroying each other, slowly being destroyed from the inside out.

**Class*: **(Defines what your OC is. Certain abilities and positions are only available to certain classes) Twilight Keyblader

* Means you can leave that field blank.

**Classes**

**Keyblader:** Locked. Bearers of the Keyblades. There are four Keybladers at the beginning of the story. Sora, Riku, and The King are Keybladers of the realm of Light. They can close Keyholes.

Locked. Raziel is a Keyblader of the Twilight. It is his job to stop the realm of Darkness from overtaking the realm of Light, but he must also make sure that the realm of Darkness is allowed to flourish. Has the the powers of Keybladers of both Light and Darkness. He suffers from an ever declining sense of purpose and morals since he can feel the influence of neither the Light or the Darkness.

Open. Keybladers of Darkness are Keybladers with the power of Darkness. They can use Corridors of Darkness and have the powers of the Light Keybladers, but are much more susceptible to corruption and are more at risk from the Heartless.

**Mage: **Mages are able to use elemental magic. Other classes and use magic to a degree, but the Mages excel at offensive magic. Physically weak. Use only knives and staffs.

Open. Elemental Mages specialize in a single element, Fire, Quake, Water, Ice, Aero, or Thunder. They can push that element beyond it's aga class. Extremely weak to their opposite element.

Open. Time Mages use time magic such as Haste and Slow to gain an advantage over their opponent. Mainly support classes. Often use knives to strike after speeding themselves up with Haste.

Open. Physics Mages use Magnet and Reflect, changing the physical world to their advantage. Because of their mastery of Magnet magic, they are extremely strong. Use Staffs and sometimes spears.

Open. Poisoners use bio magic to poison and weaken the enemy. Use spells that can turn the table, like Zombify.

Open. Dragon Wizard's ride winged dragons. They have limited armor, and can use most high level spells. Their mounts handle most of the physical combat.

**Saint: **Saints use Healing and Support magic, like Cure and Haste. Can use Summons and a degree of physical combat. Can use Staffs.

Open. Summoners are able to summon allies. Some also use support magic.

Open. Healers use only magic that heals, like Cura. Also carry items for curing.

**Rogue:** The fastest, use small weapons. Unable to use magic. The fastest class. Wear light armor. Physically weak, but can dodge attacks quite well. Use long knives, katanas, one handed gunblades, light swords.

Open. Thieves use knives and gauntlets. They are also good at stealing opponents items and using them to cause damage.

Open. Ninjas use every form of light weapons. Skilled in hand to hand combat and stealth. Use items to hide themselves.

**Fighter: **The basic soldier class. Excels in melee combat with high attack and def, but can use a mix of low level magic. Low speed. Use swords, heavy swords, axes, two handed gunblades.

Open. Knights wear heavy armor, and use mid to heavy weapons. Sometimes know Cure magic and low level spells.

Open. Calvary ride horses. Usually use spears or large swords. Highly mobile, but easy to dismount.

Open. Berserkers are the powerhouses. Wear little armor and only weild the heaviest weapons. The first into the frey, and often cause the most casualties.

Open. Draco-Knights ride heavily armored dragons. Know only Cure magic. Use a wide variety of weapons to make up for their lack of magic.

**Hunter:** A guerilla class, can use mid level magic and is adapt with weapons. Not as fast as Rogue, and not as strong as Fighter. The most balanced class. Use gunblades, guns, swords.

Open. Onion Knight. If you know it, feel free to use it.

Open. Gunner. Uses guns and gunblades. Skilled in Fire magic. Often use special shots to increase damage.

Open. Beastmasters tame their beasts and command them as troops.

Open. Wyvren Rider. Rides a dragon. Their dragons are the smartest of the three dragon classes. Often use gunblades.

**Specialized: **A class you create. You must send in your OC for review before you use a Specialized class.

**Notes:** Okay, if you have any questions, please message me. I will be updating this page with new classes and closing certain ones that might be getting abused. Once we get further into the fic, I'll open up the option to make an Etheral OC.


	3. Invasion

**Invasion**

"Aaaahhh!" I scream, as I fall through the hole. It's nothing like anything I've imagined. In the games, the Corridors of Darkness are black, so I always assumed going through them would be like walking in a pitch black room. But this isn't dark. And, at the same time, it isn't bright. I can see everything (which isn't much) in an even light. No shadows, no lights. Just an even grey light.

But before I can look around much, I feel my weight return, and I plummet downward. At least, I think it's downward. Even though I was only in there a short time, I still lost all my sense of direction. The breath is knocked out of me as I land. It feels like rock. My arm hangs over a jagged edge. My head is ringing from bashing it on a rock. "Ugh," I squeeze out. "I should have given myself a helmet."

I would be content to just lie there, recovering from my fight, but I hear something. Something bad. The sound of a battle. "Oh god, not again." I prop myself up on one elbow, just in time to see a Dusk leap at me. "Whoa!" I roll onto my back, but it's to late, I'm screwed. Or at least I would be if the Dusk wasn't cut down by a gunblade. I glance up, and see a man staring down at me, his brown hair spiked and a scar across his face.

"You shouldn't be down here." I can't believe it. I just had my ass saved by Squall Leonhart. The Squall Leonhart. I struggle to my feet and stare at him.

"You, you," Oh god, here I am staring at one of the coolest video game characters of all time, and I'm stammering. "You're Squall Leonhart."

His eyes narrow as he looks at me. "How do you know that name?"

"I uh, I," I look around in desperation for something to help me avoid trying to explain this. And for once, luck throws something my way. A NeoShadow climbs up behind Leon. I seize my chance, and jump over his head, summoning my Twilight Key along the way. Landing, I spin and destroy the NeoShadow. And, of course, I step on a loose rock and fall down. Great.

Leon just stares at me. Then, he reaches down a hand and helps me to my feet. "You've got some explaining to do." He says, looking pointedly at my Keyblade. "But this isn't the time or place." I look to where he turns his gaze and gasp. The valley from town to the castle is swarming with Heartless and Nobodies. And I thought that the army that attacked in Kingdom Hearts 2 was big. This invasion is enormous. I can see the others fighting at different points along the trail. Yuffie, Tifa and Cloud (when did they come back?), even Merlin is out there. I also spot a young girl, about 15 or 16, hurling fireballs around. Her hair was a dark brown, reaching almost to her waist. Grey, knee-high boots stretched over a pair of black jeans. Her black blazer was worn over a red shirt, and the fireballs hung over red, fingerless gloves.

"Eat that!" she cried, chucking a large fireball into a group of Dancer Nobodies. She called back to us "Hey, Leon, get your new friend in here!" She turned forward just in time to bat away a Shadow that lept at her face. "Where the hell is Sen!"

I stared up and gaped in awe as a large, silver scaled dragon soared over me. It's wings were pure white, with black along the bones. On his back rides a young man. His messy silver hair is blown back in the wind from his tanned face. His shirt is dark red under a sleevless jacket. A glint of silver hangs around his neck. With my new perception, I can make out the shape of a dragon. "Da da da dum da dum!" He cries out in a sing-song voice. "Senio and Draguss are here to save the day!"

Leon points with his gunblade. "Senio, I need you to get Merlin back here."

The young man winks. "Sure thing Leo." He draws his sword from it's scabbard.

I can't resist a quick jibe. "You sure that things big enough to do the job?" He just smiles at me, and the sword warps and grows into a pair of longswords. He grasps on in each hand and grins down at me.

"I reckon they'll do just fine." And with that, he soars off into the battle, his dragon letting loose bursts of flame.

"How the hell did a dragon get in Radiant Garden?" I shake my head. Questions for another time. Turning in the direction of the battle, I grasp the Twilight Key in my hands. "Time to get down to business." I divide it into the Golden Sun and the Cleaver and head off down the slope. Behind me, Leon follows, pausing to engage a group of Samurai that flank us from the left. I dive forward into the fray, and swing my Keyblades, every move rewarded with one less Heartless, every strike sending another Nobody back into oblivion. I've never felt so alive. Jump and twist, melding my Keyblades back into the Twilight Key, laughing as I land behind the group and blow them away. I turn and see a group of Assassin Nobodies headed my way. I dodge around their attacks and yank them back into our dimension, slamming them down. On either side of me, a Bersekder Nobody and an Assault Rider Heartless close in. I duck under the Assault Rider's spear, grab it, and yank it out of his hands. Jumping over the Berseker's strike, I land on it's back and drive the spear into it. Grabbing it's hammer, I swing it into the Assault Rider, sending the Heartless flying. I spin and switch the Twilight Key into a backhand grip. The silvery aura appear around it and, going completely on instinct, I draw the energy off of it and into my left hand. I then release it, sending a wave of silver energy into the Berserker, obliterating it and all the others around it.

There was a massive hole in the action around me. Each of the others was cutting steadily through the horde, but I had just eliminated more than they had in less than three minutes. I stared down at the Twilight Key. All through the fight, it had felt like it was guiding me, showing me what to do a split second before I did it. It was cool and a little disturbing at the same time. If it could control me like that, what else could it make me do?

I'm shaken from my thoughts by a cry. I look up and see the fire chick take a blast to the back from a Survaillance Robo. A second later, a Samurai strikes her in the shoulder. She falls to the ground and they swarm towards her, eager to make her one of them. "Martina!" I glance up as Senio launches himself from his dragons back. Merlin lets out a cry and clutches the beasts neck. As he falls, Sen turns his swords into a large, double headed spear. Landing, he whips it in a circle about him, driving the enemies back. He strikes out with wild abandon, cutting down foes, just to have them replaced by another. But larger foes are headed up the path towards him. I glance at them, and take off running towards the cliff seperating me from them. I count the number of Heartless rushing in at him, the Nobodies hanging back and darting in for quick, hit and run techniques. I watch as Senio swings about his spear, analyzing his attack pattern, judging when to leap and where to land. Finally, about five yards from the cliff, I leap. My newfound strength propels me up into the air, well above Senio and Martina. I see the small hole between Sen's spear and his attackers. That is my target.

Or, it would be if a couple of Snipers hadn't teleported behind them, one aiming at Sen, the other at the wounded Martina. I can't believe my bad luck. The perfect chance to save them from the ones in front, and they have to sneak up from behind. Not to mention I might get hit by that huge spear on the way done. "Duck!" I yell as I descend. I turn the Twilight Key back into two seperate Keyblades and hurl them at the Snipers, cutting them down. I land by Sen's hunched form and duck under his spear thrust to a Berserker. I reach out to summon back my Keyblades, but I'm hit from behind by a Morning Star. I groan as another cut is added to my already bruised body. I knew I should have tuned up my defense. One more hit and I'm toast.

A sudden updraft alerted me to the dragons return. I looked up and saw it gliding over us, Yuffie and Aerith on its back. The dragon released a burst of fire into our attackers as Yuffie disappeared and popped up in the middle of them, cutting them down with her shruiken. The dragon landed briefly and Aerith jumps off, running over to Martina. I pull myself to my feet and summon back the Golden Sun and Cleaver. Spinning them, I set into the advancing army alongside Senio who is holding two pistol-swords. We cut steadily and quickly through the sea of enemies, fighting our way to Yuffie. She turns and smiles at us. "About time you did something other than just lie there."

Senio smiles back. "Says the one who slept right through the raid last week."

"Hey that wasn't my fault. No one came to get me." She turns and looks me up and down, her eyes lingering on my Keyblades. "And who's this?"

Sen shrugs. "No idea."

"Look out!" I scream as we are nearly crushed by Devestator. I bring my Keyblades up in an X shape and catch it, cutting it in two.

"Right, introductions later." Senio nods in agreement and we all head back into the battle. I'm certain that with my new abilities, it will be over quickly.

Boy, was I wrong. The battle lasted for another three hours, the three of us barely advancing ten feet. Senio's dragon, Draguss, returned every once in a while to lend support, be he was almost always imediately needed elsewhere. Still, we pushed on. I tried using my new power to eliminate massive numbers of Heartless, but I was getting weaker. I was saved several times by Sen and Yuffie, but we weren't going to last for long. All of us were injured, and the Heartless an Nobodies just kept coming. Eventually, I was hit from behind by a NeoShadow. A group of Dragoons descended on Sen and Yuffie.

Just as I squeeved my eyes shut, waiting for the end, I heard a gir yell, "Burn baby, burn!" A blast of fire shot over our heads. I turned and saw Martina standing next to Draguss. She winked at us. "Hey, didja miss me?"

I jump up and yell "Hell yes!" She laughs and gives me a funny look. Behind her, Leon, Cloud, and Tifa ran up.

"No time for chatting." Leon looked up in front of us. "We've still got work to do." I turned, and gulped. There were still thousands of Heartless and Nobodies running towards us. I gulped.

Cloud strolled forward, hoisting his Buster sword as he did. "Come on." I nodded and bring back the Twilight Key. I'm covered in cuts and bruises, and my legs are trembling with fatigue. But I stand strong. Don't get me wrong, I'm not being brave. I just don't know how to open one of those silver portals again. So I stay, take a big breath, and join the others in one last charge, running alongside Cloud and Leon, Sen flying above us.

We never reach the enemy. Just in front of us, a man appears. No flash of light, no opening of Darkness. He's just suddenly there. He is tall and cloaked. He throws out a hand to halt our charge. A chain hangs from around his wrist. In front, amid the black and grey, holes appear. In the middle of the holes stand the warriors from my stain glass platform. They are all wearing robes like the mans, the same style as Organization XIII's but silver. They are all sizes, some as big as a Berserker, others shorter than me. They hold a variety of weapons, the biggest has a giant axe, the smallest a pair of katanas. And all the one's in between have a wide variety. In all, I count somewhere between fifteen and seventeen.

The man in front of us throws back his hood. I'd place him at his late 20's. His spikey hair is jet black. A nasty scar runs from his brow above his left eye, down over his eyelid, and over to his ear, which is peirced once in the lobe and twice in the cartilidge with golden rings. "Wait." His voice is deep. "You've done enough." He turns back to the battle. "Let us handle this." He throws out his arms and long chains fall from his sleeves, and he dissapears, reappearing up above the raging battle, descending in and cutting a large swathe with his spinning chains.

We all watched in amazement as they cut down the army. In just thirty minutes, they had defeated more than we had in three hours. Barely a couple dozen Nobodies were limping off into the distance. Now, to be fair, they did have like double our numbers, and we weren't able to just teleport into the middle of the enemy, but I still found myself pretty annoyed at how bad they made us look. I turned and walked back towards town, kicking at pebbles on the way. Behind me, I heard someone running up. I turned and found myself face to face with Yuffie. Literally, face to face, not even half and inch between her eyes and mine. "Whoa!" I jumped back and fell down again.

"Sorry." I pull myself up to my feet, brushing off my butt. "Before you go, what's your name?"

"Ry-" I stop myself. "Raziel. Raziel Jermaine." I gave myself a new name, might as well use it.

"Okay, Raziel. You know where Merlin's house is, right?" I nod. "Good. Leon wants you to meet us there later." She turns back towards the others, then stops and looks at me again. "He's got some questions for you." She runs back to Leon and the group.

I groan. "Great." I mutter to myself. "How am I supposed to explain this." I look back and see that the mysterious warriors are gone. The leader, the one with the chains, is talking to Leon. He looks up at me and smiles, raising his hand in farewell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Well, chapter two is up. Obviously. I do realize there might be some inconsistencies with the tense, but I'm trying to write it as if it is being told in the future, not as currently happening. And I don't usually write in past tense, so it might sound a little awkward at times, and I aplologize. Up next is Destiny Islands, followed by a short jaunt to Disney Castle, and then to whatever world has the most OCs.


	4. Flooded Destiny

**Author's Note:** Well, Twilight Town and the World that Never Was are closed. For now, anyway. I was actually hoping to save them until later in the fic, but I can still work it in here. Actually, it's probably better this way.

**Flooded Destiny**

I sat at the table in the middle of Merlin's house. Everyone's eyes were on me. Cid rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So, let me get this straight, you have no idea where you came from. But you do remember your name, as well as Sora. You don't know anything about how you got the Keyblades, but you obviously know how to use 'em. And you think that the King can help you get back your memories?" He looked at me incredulously, and I shrugged sheepishly. I was gonna tell them the truth, honest, but I just froze up. They might have thought I was crazy.

"You're crazy." Trust Yuffie to point out the obvious. I just shrugged again and kept my mouth shut. I clasped my hands behind me, trying to open one of those portals, a Corridor of Darkness, a kid in a giant pink bunny suit, anything to get me outta this. I'm telling you, we all want to star in our favorite stories, but we never think of how it's going to look when we have no business in them. Well, I can tell you from loads of experience. It sucks.

"Maybe we should send him to the King or Sora." Leon suggested. "If he really is telling the truth, they might be able to help him." He looked at me. "And if he's lying, they'll be able to figure out why." I gulped. Wouldn't it figure, the first time I really needed a good story was the first time I wasn't able to think of something. So I had to turn to cliches that even Final Fantasy characters found hard to swallow.

"The King will be here soon anyway." Cid piped up. "That massive invasion is sure to have caught his attention." I gulped again. This wasn't good. I needed to talk to Sora first, he'd understand better. King Mickey might try and send me on some wacked up mission to save the world. Which was all well and good, but I didn't know half of what I was doing. I needed someone so show me the ropes. Then, I caught a break.

While I was twisting my hand behind me, the Twilight Key popped up again. As it appeared in my hand, one of those silvery portals popped into being right in front of me. Everyone jumped up. I lept forward into the pulsing silvery grey hole. "See ya, wish I could stick around!" I yelled as I fell in. I had no idea where it was going to take me, but I needed to find Sora. I didn't know why, just that there was this little voice in my head going "_Find Sora, find Sora. And pick up some more Rocky Road ice cream while you're out"_

... Okay, not really, but you get the idea. Anyway, I fell through the portal. This time, I had the oppurtunity to look around, on the account that I wasn't screaming my head off in terror. There wasn't really much to see. It was all this pale silver light, not very bright, just hanging there. I glanced down at my body. The light didn't have any one starting point, it was all just kind of coming from everywhere, so there weren't any shadows on my body. It made me look kind of freaky and flat, like a picture. I was flying along. At least, I think I was flying. Everything looked the same and there wasn't any wind, so I couldn't be sure that I was moving. For all I knew, I was falling to my grizzly death. Suddenly, everything jolted. Apparently, I HAD been falling. Or, at least moving. I felt my feet come in contact with something solid, then everything got bright. I moved my hands up to sheild my eyes from the grey light.

When I lowered my hands, the light was just as bright. But now it was golden, like the sun. Well, actually it was the sun. I looked around. I was standing on the beach, about ten feet away from the water. I looked behind me and saw a forest taking up the center of the island. I was on the Destiny Islands. I wandered about for a bit. Now that I was here, I had no idea how I was going to find Sora, but I was making progress. So, I headed up to the small plateau that Sora, Riku and Kairi watched the sunset from. I was crossing the bridge when it happened.

A tidal wave began to rush in from the sea. Bigger than the one in the original Kingdom Hearts. This thing was monstorous. Think the wave Sin caused in Final Fantasy X, but on steroids. Soon, it blotted out the entire sky. No son, no blue. And judging from the base, it was still a long ways off. I watched in a combination of awe and horror for about five seconds. Then, a voice shook me from my paralysis.

"Hey!" I turned around. I saw Sora himself, standing there, a hand on each side of his mouth. "Don't just stand there, come on!" He turned and started running toward two others on the edge of the shore. I thought I recognized them as Riku and Kairi. They had a small boat and were trying to push it out to sea, but the incoming tidal wave was pulling the water away before they could get the boat to float. I lept down from the plateau and rushed after Sora, but it was to late. We were nearing them when one, now definitely Riku looked up.

"Too late!" He cried and and pulled Kairi to the ground next to him. I turned and looked at the wave. At first I couldn't find it, then I realized it had arched over the island, blotting the sky out from all directions. Looking at it's base, I could pick out a dark shape. Then, the dome of water crashed down on us. The last thing I saw before it hit me was Sora running forward with the Kingdom Key.

Once we were in the water, well, it's a hard feeling to describe. We could breath, that was the first thing that got my attention. I found that out when I didn't drown after I gasped in a ton of water. The dark shape I had seen was much easier to make out, now that we were in it's wave.

It was big. Tentacles lashed about like it was in a frenzy. I could make out the flash of fangs as it tried to attack Sora, who was even now batting at it. Riku and Kairi swam past me, Riku holding the Way to the Dawn and Kairi had that flowery keyblade that Riku had given her. They were stopped when these to fish things appeared out of no where and barred their path. The fish were like mechanical sharks. They had arms instead of fins, and each grasped a trident. The plates of metal that made up their body were seperated and there was just this sort of inky blackness inside them. The symbol of the Heartless was emblazon between their yellow eyes. That was all I needed to see.

I rushed forward. Riku had already defeated the one that had blocked him with a few deft swings. As he swam over to help Kairi, two more barred his way. I summoned both my keyblades and severed their heads from their bodies. Riku looked at me for a second, then smashed his keyblade into the shark-Heartless attacking Kairi. They made short work of it. Meanwhile, I swam forward towards Sora. I grabbed onto a tentacle as it tried to smack me aside, and held on for dear life. The squid thing shook the appendage, trying to get me off, but I held on tight. Eventually, it got tired and brought me up above the water, trying to crush me against the waves. I jumped off when it started to bring me crashing down and fell head first towards the water.

I crashed in right above it's gaping mouth. Instead of smashing me to bits, it was going to just eat me. I tried to swim away, but I wasn't fast enough. That things mouth was HUGE! As the teeth closed in around me, I closed my eyes. What a lame way to go, digested by a fish. Didn't I just eat this things cousin a week ago? Maybe that was why it was eating me. Great, a giant killer squid with a sense of humor.

I turned just as the mouth was about to close around me. I combined the two keylades into the the Twilight Key and hurled it back into the things throat. It roared in pain and the current pushed me back away from it. I held out my hand and summoned the Twilight Key back into my hand. I felt a pair of feet on my back."Get ready!" I heard Riku's voice behind me. I seperated the keyblades and Riku kicked off, propelling me towards the monster. I spun the keyblades into backhand holds and spun as I reached the squid. I landed with my feet between it's eyes and drove the keyblades into it's eyes. It roared and thrashed about. Sora flew over my head and drove his keyblade into it's head. I pushed off and combined the keyblades into the Twilight Key. A silvery aura covered it. I pointed it at the monster and felt something release in my mind. An arrow of silvery light was fired from the tip of the Twilight Key. The monster screamed as the beam hit it in the mouth and it sank to the bottom of the sea.

As it descended, I felt my breath get labored. I realized that as it fell, the oxygen started to dissapear. I kicked towards the surface frantically, Sora, Riku, and Kairi above me. Suddenly, as I drew towards the surface, a tentacle wrapped around my leg. I tried to swim harder, struggling against the pull. Riku turned and swam down, grabbing my arm, but I slipped through his fingers and fell into the dark depths.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** I could explain why it took so long to get this up, but I don't feel like it.


End file.
